Electrical panels, e.g., lighting panels or switchboards, generally include a housing defining a unit space for enclosing a plurality of electrical components therein. The electrical components, for example, data modules that create monitoring points, require large amounts of twisted wire pairs connected to current transformers for relaying information in the panel to a main controller. Because a large amount of wires are required, the amount of space available in the electrical panels is limited, which consequently limits the number of monitoring points in the panel. The limited number of monitoring points in the panel, forces a number of devices to be located outside the panel unit space, and subsequently limits the amount of application that can be run through the panel. Therefore, there remains a need to better manage the space occupied in the panel by the twisted wire pairs, thereby permitting additional monitoring points to be present in the panel, creating additional panel capabilities.